Ashita, Death
by Clefre
Summary: Near merindukan Mello dan berniat menebus dosanya pada Mello. Apa dosa Near sehingga membuat Near merasa amat bersalah? apa yang dilakukannya untuk menebus dosanya? RnR DLDR


SEKUEL ASHITA!

Don't like dont read… ingat, zure menerima flame…

Happy reading…

**Disclaimer: TO kuadrat # plaak**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Poetry**

**Warn: OOC, semi canon, gajeness, typo(s) Anti klimaks,no lemon inside,no shonen ai inside..**

**Rat:T**

**Pair: Mello Near**

**Ashita, death**

**Story by EinzbernAzure**

**Eunjo-ya~**

"Near"

"Ada apa Roger?"

"Kau tahu kemarin L meninggal," ujar Roger dengan nada yang begitu lirih smabil menatap bocahg albino yang meringsut ddepannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan saya, Roger?" Tanya Near sambil memuntir rambut putih klimisnya.

"Kaulah yang harus mengantikannya Near,kau dan Mello lebih tepatnya." Roger menatap Near dalam dalam. "Selesaikan kasus ini, L pasti akan senang"

"Bagaimana dengan Mello sudahkah kau tanyakan padanya tentang hal ini? Aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa dia akan menerimaku sebagai partner kerjanya," ujar Near, tangan kanannya mengambil puppet dan memasangkannya ke tangan kirinya.

"Aku belum bertanya padanya, setelah ini kau akan bicara padanya,"ujar Roger sambil menatap ke arah luar pintu kantornya. Terlihat sesosok pria blonde sedang memutar mutarkan revolvernya.

"Saya tidak begitu yakin diakan mau. Maaf Roger,bolehkah saya pergi? Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan." Si bocah albino meminta izin untuk keluar dari kantor Roger dan kembali ke kemar pribadinya.

Setelah Roger memperbolehkan dia pergi. Maka Near pun pergi denganberbagai pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkannnya.

* * *

><p>"Cih, dasar kakek tua sialan. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ini sendirian? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini? Hah? Bahkan tanpa bantuan si albino sialan itu aku bisa." Bentak pria blonde bernama Mello kepada pria paruh baya di depannya.<p>

Seolah sudah kebal dengan segala bentakan dan cacian dari Mello, Roger menjawab dengan tenangnya. "Sayangnya aku memang merasa begitu Mello, bagiku kau itu terlalu emosian dan agresif. Maka itu kau butuh Near disampingmu, Near itu punya sifat pasif. Karena itu aku merasa kalian berdua cocok"

"Hanya itukah kelebihan sang albino sialan itu?" Tanya Mello dengan skeptis.

"Dia, lebih mudah diatur daripada dirimu Mello. Dan dia lebih cermat dalam menyelesaikan kasus yang memang butuh ketelitian yang tinggi," jawab Roger santai.

"Dasar. KUSO!" Bentak Mello sambil menaikkan kepalan tanganya mengarahkannya ke arah Roger hendak memukulnya. Namun entah sejak kapan ada Matt disitu, dengan sigap ia menahan tangan Mello.

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_Mello_

_Mello__,sahabat saya yang ceroboh. Saya amat sangat menghargai segala bantuan dan dedikasi yang anda berikan selama ini kepeda saya. Saya bisa memecahkan kasus Kira juga karena anda._

_Mello__ yang egois, maafkan saya karerna tidak menjaga anda denagn sunguh-sunguh. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa berada di samping anda saat emosi anda memuncak. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa berkerja sama dengan baik. Saya berterima kasih karena anda malah sebaliknya, selalu ada saat saya membutuhkan clue._

_-Near-_

Pria albino itu kembali menatap foto yang tadi diinjaknya. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia tak melihat orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

Near kembal teringat akan segala tingkah laku Mello.

Kini, genap enam tahun sudah sejak insiden Kira. Sudah enam tahun juga sejak kematian Mello, namun segala desas-desus tentang Kira belum juga berakhir.

Near telah berubah, ia bukan lagi anak-anak sekarang. Ia sudah dewasa. Namun tak banyak yang berubah dari penampilannya. Masih memakai piyama putih, masih berkutat dengan gundam., dan masih terlalu malas untuk berdiri.

Kurasa, bukan Near yang berubah. Sang waktulah yang berputar terlalu cepat.

"Mello," Panggil Near pelan, ia masih memandangi foto yang menyimpan ribuan kenangannya, kenangan masa lalunya.

* * *

><p><em>Disini, tempat sang mafia terbaring<em>

_Bersama sejuta kelicikannya_

_Terkubur dalam gelap untuk selamanya_

* * *

><p>Near memandangi batu nisan Mello dengan tatapan biasa-saja-khasnya.<p>

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Mihael,"ujar Near pelan sambil mengusapkan tangannya diatas batu nisan sahabatnya.

"Tanpa anda, Kira pastimasih beroperasi sekarang. Saya berterima kasih kepada anda." Near berbicara sendiri di depan nisan Mello, mungkin ini cara Near mengekspresikan kesedihanyya.

"Satu lagi, selamat ulang tahun Mello," lanjut Near, lalu ia mengambil sekantung coklat dari kantung piyamanya, "Ini hadiah dari saya, tidak seberapa dibanding bantuan anda kepada saya selama penyelidikan"

Ini adalah tahun ke enam sejak kematian Mello. Dan sudah enam kali juga Near mengucapkan kata-kata yuang sama. Tidak pernah berubah setiap tahunnya selalu saja seperti itu. Near memang tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu lewat kata-kata. Ia terlalu tidak kreatif untuk menyusun kata-kata.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hh, dasar bodoh, bisanya hanya duduk dan menyusun puzzle"<em>

"_Dasar lumpuh, bisa apa kau dengan kursi roda itu?"_

"_Kau main puppet? Dasar wanita"_

"_Kau pikir kau lebih pintar daripada aku? Sialan kau!"_

* * *

><p>Semua ingatan Near tentang Mello seolah tumpah kembali, segala caci maki Mello pada Near seolah terdengar lagi. Near hanya menatap nisan Mello dengan tenang.<p>

Wajahya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

* * *

><p>"<em>Heh albino. Kau ingin cari masalah rupanya"<em>

"_Maaf Mello, saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan."_

"_Hh, dasar sok, sudah salah, tak tahu diri."_

"_Sini _puppet_mu"_

"_Untuk apa Mello?"_

"_Untuk jadi sasaran tembakku," jawab Mello sadis, lalu ia mulai menembaki satu persatu _puppet_ yang tergeletak di lantai._

_Dan apa yang bisa dila__kukan Near?_

_Near__ hanya bisa diam._

* * *

><p>Dia merindukan Mello lebih dari kelihatannya. Tanpa Mello ia merasa seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Ia merasa tak berharga tanpa Mello.<p>

Lebih tepatnya, ia bosan hidup tanpa Mello. Saat berbagai teka teki sulit dijawab dengan mudahnya oleh Near, dia sama sekali tak merasa puas akan pencapaiannya. Ia malah berbalik membencinya. Ia merasa di dunia ini tak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya bingung dan berpikir keras.

Namun Mello, selalu bisa membuatnya bingung dan membuat Near berpikir keras. Mello selalu membuat Near bingung akan segala statement mello yang terkesan plin-plan.

Near sedang menunggu kematiannya, ia menunggu _shinigami_ datang dan mencabut nyawanya.

Semakin cepat ia mati, semakin cepat ia menebus dosanya pada Mello.

Satu hal yang akan dilakukannya saat bertemu Mello adalah meminta maaf.

…meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa melindungi Mello sepenuhnya…

"Selamat tinggal semua. Saya akan segera bertemu Mello"

Near meringsut di depan foto Mello, matanya perlahan menutup

…selamat tinggal ..

* * *

><p><strong>Besok, kematian<strong>

Saya ingin terus bersama mello, menebus kesalahan yang saya buat. Saya tidak ingin kehilangan Mello lagi.. Dear, Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>Zure disini….. <strong>

**Bagi yang udah review makasih ya.. **

**Yang anonym juga makasih udah sudi buat baca fic-fic Zure yang gak ketulungan anehnya.**

**Buat yang nyari lagu Yuya trus malah nyasar di ficnya Zure makasih….**

**Buat yang udah mau baca dan cuma jadi silent reader juga makasih….**

**Maaf gak bisa dibalas satu-satu reviewnya..**

**Dan makasih juga **

**Salt no Pepper**

**Ritard S. Quint**

**Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Aletta Vivace**

**Yang udah ngabisin waktu buat ngesupport saya…**

**See ya~**


End file.
